


On Your Knees

by SaraJaye



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Begging, Dominant Mai, F/M, Kneeling, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Royal Sex, Submissive Zuko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Behind closed doors, she shows a whole other side to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Your Knees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [something_ignites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/something_ignites/gifts).



"You look too good like this." Her voice was low, purring in his ear as she leaned over him, her bare breasts less than an inch from his bare shoulder. "I may have to leave you like this, Zuko."

"You wouldn't," he gasped, only half-protesting. This wasn't the first time he'd been on his knees, wrists tied behind his back as she stood regally before him looking every inch the Fire Lady she was. She wore only her royal robes, wide open to show him everything he wanted to touch but could not. "You're so cruel, Mai..."

"I know." She leaned down to kiss his ear. "And you love it, my dear." _My dear._ She didn't believe in syrupy declarations of affection unless she was on full-on tease mode. Which she was now.

Spirits, how he loved her. Only the Avatar controlled all four elements but she could embody them just as easily; stable as earth, hot as fire, harsh as ice, gentle as air. He knew her so well, yet she could be just as capable of surprising him as anyone.

"Mai, please..."

"Please...what?" She shrugged her robe off, letting it pool at her feet. "Is there something you want me to do, my lord?" She stepped closer, by now he could smell the scent of her arousal and if he hadn't already been painfully hard, he would be now. And yet all he wanted to do right now was to be allowed to touch her breasts, run his hands down her slender body, taste the heat between her thighs.

"My lady," he whispered, "may your servant be allowed to please you?"

"Really." She cupped a hand under his chin, leaning down to brush her lips against his. "Before your needs are seen to? Are you sure you don't want to claim your rights as Lord first?"

"O-of course I need that, but..." He strained slightly against his bonds, trying to move closer on his knees. He got about two steps before she clamped a hand down on his shoulder, smirking.

"Tell me what you want to do to me. Maybe I'll let you do it." His cheeks burned brightly, even though he knew all the best ways to pleasure her it embarrassed him a bit to say them out loud.

"I...I want to _touch_ you, even if you won't undo my bonds I want to feel your skin against me, I want to kiss your breasts and your thighs and...between them! Please, my lady, just grant me this one request...!" Her chest was eye-level with him, one of her nipples less than half an inch from his lips. "I want to taste you. May I?"

She smiled, standing straight and widening her stance to part her legs and he had to will himself not to lick his lips even as her scent filled his nostrils and he caught a glimpse of the wetness glistening on her folds.

"Very well," she said, "since you asked so nicely." She shifted until those folds were level with his mouth, and he let himself breathe her in for a moment before pressing a soft kiss to her sensitive flesh. He heard her breath catch in her throat as he kissed her a second time, and then a third before sliding his tongue against her. _Spirits, if I thought she smelled good...!_

He rolled his tongue up and down her for the first few moments, feeling, tasting, savoring her as she let out gasp after sharp moan after soft cry. Contrary to her usual nature she could be quite vocal during their lovemaking, just one more surprise to love about her. He kissed her folds again, this time slipping his tongue deep within her. He felt her hands catch in his hair as she pulled him closer, her hips rolling against him.

"Ahh...! Yes, yes, just like that, Zuko. Yes, right there...!" From the noises she was making and the way her body moved against him he knew she was close; he slowly withdrew his tongue only to suck softly at her, feeling her wetness coat his lips. When the hands in his hair pulled tighter he knew it was time, sliding upwards to caress her clitoris before kissing it gently, tracing patterns on it until she gave a shrill cry of release.

He kept licking until he felt her gently push his head away, and when he looked up she was smiling, her cheeks flushed but that hardness in her eyes still remaining.

"Good." She smoothed his hair back into place. "You did very well. I think this calls for a reward." She helped him stand, Zuko sighing with relief as he was allowed to stretch his legs even for just a moment before she guided him to the bed, helping him sit down.

"So it's your turn to be on your knees," he murmured.

"Quiet." She rolled her eyes a little, pushing his legs apart and kneeling between them. "The only sounds I want to hear are your moans, my lord. Since I was so kind to grace you with my own."

And before he could respond she swirled her tongue around the head of his cock and all coherent thought fled him. She teased at the head, occasionally laying kisses along the shaft before she finally took him in and sucked deeply. He cried out sharply, not caring if any servants walking through the halls might hear him, struggling against his bonds, and when she sensed he was getting close she pulled away.

"Beg me."

"Mai!" he groaned. She shook her head.

"Go on, my lord. Beg for your release." With each word her warm breath ghosted against his cock. "Come on..."

"P...please, my lady. Please...let me come! Make me come!"

"Tell me what you want."

"I just _did!_ "

"No, you're going to have to be more specific," she mock-sighed. "Such a shame, I was enjoying it, too."

"You're _killing me._ " If she kept this up he wondered if he would come even without her laying hand or tongue on him.

"How badly _do_ you want it?"

"...take me in," he finally relented. "Take me in, suck me deeply, swallow me." She smiled, pressing a kiss to his tip.

"As my lord wishes." The wetness of her mouth engulfed him once more and it didn't take him long to spend himself, hearing her swallow every drop without missing a beat. When he came back down, she was untying his bonds and wrapping herself around him, nuzzling his shoulder.

"You really do look good like that. Maybe next time I should tie you to the bed completely," she murmured. Zuko sighed, leaning against her, overjoyed at finally being able to use his arms again. Predictable yet unpredictable, calm yet fierce, he was _hers_ and wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

"Name the time and the place, my lady."


End file.
